


How A Spider Named Debby Got Me A Boyfriend.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Truth or Dare, girlxgirl, lesbian couple, theres also a part where its girlxboy but for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders and Parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Spider Named Debby Got Me A Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is probably the longest fic ive ever made. hope you guys enjoy

"Oh my god mom, it just _moved._ Please help." Tyler pleaded desperately into his phone, hearing his mom laugh from the other end of the line. "Don't laugh! This is a serious situation."

"Tyler, honey, you're a twenty something-"

"Twenty four, mom." He reminds her.

"Twenty four year old man who is deathly afraid of spiders. Just kill it!" His mother encouraged, but it didn't do much to help his confidence in going up against the terrifying creature.

"Mom, please come and kill it."

"Tyler, you live on the other side of town! There's no way I'm driving all the way down there _just to kill a spider_."

" _Please_."

"Sorry honey, you're on your own this time." She giggled, and hung up. Tyler gaped at the now dead line, and sighed in frustration, keeping a close eye on the spider.

It was huge, ugly hairy legs and eight eyes, the entire package. And Tyler was pretty sure it's orange stripes meant it was poisonous. Just great, a poisonous spider was in Tyler's apartment.

Tyler tried to think of a plan, since he had to take care of this _thing_ on his own. Thanks, mom.

Tyler grabbed a spatula from the drawer next to him, and tried to aim it at the spider. He threw it. It hit the wall right next to the spider, making the spider walk with lighting fast speed away from the bang and up the wall. Before Tyler could stop himself, he let out an ear piercing scream.

A knock came from his door, and, eager to get away from the hideous creature, he ran to answer it. "Yes?" he said, recognizing the person as his across-the-hall neighbor. His name was something like John or Joe, but Tyler couldn't exactly remember.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Josh and uh..." So his name was Josh. "I heard a scream and I just wanted to make sure everything's okay... is everything okay?" He asked, and Tyler shook his head.

"No, everything's not okay. There's a spider in my apartment and I think it's poisonous." Tyler said with urgency, and his neighbor looked amused.

"Do you want me to kill it?" He asked, slightly teasing.

"Yes please!" Tyler answered completely serious, grabbing his neighbor by the wrist and dragging him in. Josh spotted the orange striped spider and made a noise of happiness.

"Debby! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He exclaimed, climbing on the counter to reach for the spider.

"Debby?! Who's Debby?!" Tyler asked.

"This," Josh climbed down from the counter, spider-in-hand, "is Debby." he said, holding the spider up. "I lost her a couple hours ago and I've been looking for her for a while. Thanks for finding her." Josh's smile at the end of that sentence might have slightly melted Tyler's heart, but once glance at the _Debby_ and that feeling was gone.

"Finding her?! The thing terrorized me! I could sue!" Tyler exasperated.

"But you won't."

"But I could!"

"But you could." Josh repeated.

"I know I can!" Tyler said back, and Josh started laughing. Tyler blushed in embarrassment, seeing how he got carried away.

"You know what, I don't care, just get that thing out of my apartment." Tyler looked at Debby in disgust, and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'm leaving." Josh giggled, walking by Tyler and ruffling his hair. "I'm not leaving until I get your name though."

"Tyler." He said hurriedly, seeing as Josh was standing in front of him and the spider was right there.

"Okay, Tyler. I hope I see you more often."

"Preferably without a spider next time." Tyler added, and Josh laughed one more time before walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind him.

* * *

It's not that Tyler didn't like Halloween, it's just that since he's an adult it's not really socially acceptable to go trick-or-treating unless you're with a group or if you're taking a smaller kid, which, 1) Tyler doesn't have enough friends to go in a group and 2) Tyler has taken a little kid trick-or-treating before and he really doesn't want to put himself through that hell again.

It doesn't mean that Tyler can't decorate his apartment door, however. He's taken the liberty in decorating with skeletons all over his apartment, and quick glance shows that Josh has decorated his with aliens and spiders.

From that glance, he also saw that Josh is throwing a Halloween party, and it looks super fun but Tyler isn't the kind to just show up at a party un-invited. Also, he doesn't know anybody there so it would just be awkward.

Josh didn't seem to think so.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Was the first thing he said when Tyler opened his door, and wow, rude.

"Uhm... because I wasn't invited?" He offers as an excuse.

"Well... you're invited now." Josh says, smiling.

"I don't even have a costume!" Tyler says, and Josh sighs.

"Just throw something together real quick."

"Okay... um... oh! I have an idea. I'll be right back." Tyler runs to his bedroom, looking around and finding his skeleton jacket, throwing it on quickly with some jeans that have skeleton bones on them, and his skeleton fingerless gloves. He zips up the jacket, throws on his black vans and walks back out to Josh.

Josh spots him and smiles. "Nice, I like it." Josh's compliment shouldn't mean nearly as much to Tyler as it does, and he's thankful he has the jacket zipped up so Josh can't see his blush.

"Thanks. Let's go!" Tyler said enthusiastically, but that quickly faded when they reached Josh's door. He stopped and stared at the door, not ready to go in.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" 

"You're the only person I know there... it will be awkward if you ditch me." Josh smiled kindly and took Tyler's hand.

"I won't ditch you, I promise." He said, and Tyler smiled shyly, enjoying the warmness of Josh's hand as they walked in together.

Tyler took in his surroundings. There was loud music playing out through the apartment, which was fairly large. People were dancing in the middle of the room, some drunkenly stumbling all over the place. Others watch from the side but helped people up when they fell. A pair of girls were making out in the corner, one with blonde hair and the other with dyed lilac hair. 

"I have some people I want you to meet." Josh shouted over the music, dragging Tyler by the hand to the kitchen. In there were a group of guys laughing and joking.

"Hey guys, this is Tyler. He's my across-the-hall neighbor." Tyler unzipped and pulled down his hoodie so they could see his face. Tyler felt the familiar clench of anxiety creeping up on him as they all stared.

Finally, one guy came up to introduce himself. "I'm Pete, and this is my boyfriend Patrick." he held up his hand to point to a fedora wearing man. Tyler thinks it's a bold move to wear a fedora but he's pulling it off.

"Tyler."

"Right, so I'll be introducing you to everyone. Kinda like a tour guide but of people." Pete said, dragging Tyler by the wrist near the people.

"That," he said, pointing to a fairly tall man that was perched on a counter, "is Gabe. Life of the party, really. You ever wanna get drunk or high? Go to him."

"Noted." Tyler choked out.

"That over there is Brendon, he's an amazing singer just like my Pattycakes here." Pete pauses to kiss Patrick on the cheek, and even in the dim lighting Tyler saw the other man blush. He wish he had something like that. "That's Dallon, who's a bassist just like me."

"I play a little bit of bass but not much." Tyler says, and Pete looks at him in shock. Then smiles.

"Cool, that would be awkward if you weren't musically talented in some way then you hung around with all of us."

"Over there is Joe and is boyfriend Andy, they're the other two members of Patrick and I's band, called Fall Out Boy. Joe plays guitar and Andy plays drums. There's Mikey and Gerard, they're brothers even though they really don't look alike. And there's Frank and Ray, those four used to be in a band but called it quits a while ago."

There's many, many more people and introductions after that. Hayley, who has bright orange hair, Taylor and Jeremy, who make up Paramore with Hayley. Then those two girls who were making out earlier, aka Jenna and Debby.

"So you're the person Josh named his spider after!" Tyler exclaims when he meets Debby. She laughs.

"Yeah, I don't know what made him name a spider after me but hey," She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink, "I'm not complaining." Tyler laughs and they move onto the next person.

Much time later and they've finally finished meeting everyone.

"Soo... are you and Josh a thing?" Pete asks when they're chilling by the counter, drinking their drinks. "I saw you guys holding hands on the way in."

"Oh... oh no! No we aren't... he was just being friendly." Tyler insists, but even Patrick looks like he isn't buying it. "Seriously. Just friends."

"Hmm okay." Pete says, sounding completely unconvinced.

"Let's play Truth or Dare everybody!" Pete announces, and some people cheer. "Everyone get in a circle."

The circle ended up having Mikey, Gerard, Gabe, Hayley, Jenna, Debby, Pete, Patrick, and Josh. 

"I'll start!" Gabe announced. Tyler hid his face so that Gabe wouldn't pick him, but apparently the universe hates him.

"Tyler!" Gabe starts."Truth or Dare?"

I mean, I'm already picked, why not go all in? Tyler thought. "Dare." he announced, and everyone 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed.

"I'll be right back!" Gabe says, grinning like a shark as he got up and ran to the kitchen. 

"You're so fucked." Mikey laughed, and Tyler shrugged. 

Gabe came back with lightning speed, holding a vodka bottle and two shot glasses.

"Every time someone picks a dare, you have to take two shots." Gabe said, laughing slightly.

"He'll be drunk in no time!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll do that. Does that mean I have to take two shots now because I picked dare?" Gabe looked impressed, but nodded. 

Tyler poured the shots, downing the first one, feeling the liquid burn down his throat before quickly taking the second one. Everyone cheered.\

"Ok, uhm... " Tyler looked around. "Hayley, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." She answered. 

"Christ." Tyler mumbled, pouring and downing two shots quickly. He thought for a moment.

"I dare you to go make out with a random dude." Tyler wanted to see her do it, because he knew he could never have the confidence to do that with random person.

"Okay." She stood up, surveyed the party for a little bit, and set her eyes on a guy with bright blue hair. She walked up to him, grabbed him and smashed her lips against his, moving them against his for about five seconds before pulling off and walking back to the cheering group of people, smiling smugly. She sat back down, then turned back to Tyler.

"Truth or Dare?" she asks, and Tyler makes an exasperated noise.

"I just got asked a dare! Why me again?" he whines.

"Because you're new, we've got to learn shit about you." Mikey explains, and everyone nods in agreement. Tyler sighs.

"Fine, truth." he says, because he doesn't feel like taking two more shots.

"What's your sexuality?" she asks, looking genuinely curious. 

Tyler thinks for a moment. He struggled all throughout high school trying to figure out his sexuality, experimenting with boys and girls and even some people in between, but he never really figured it out. When he started college he just decided that whoever he's attracted to, he's attracted to.

"Well, I never really put a label to it. I did a lot of experimenting in high school and a little in college, but never really figured it out. I guess if I had to give it a title I would say I'm pansexual." he said, and everyone nodded in to show they understood.

 

* * *

 

 

Many dares later, Tyler was completely smashed. When Pete asked Mikey truth or dare, and Mikey said dare, Tyler carefully poured two shots so not to spill them. Then when he threw his head back to take the shot, he accidentally spilled the shot all over himself. Too drunk to care that he probably just ruined his favorite hoodie, he burst out laughing at his drunken mistake. 

"Alright guys, I think it's time for me to take Tyler back to his apartment." Josh said.

"Nooooooo Joshh! I want to stayy hereeee!" Tyler's words were slurred, and everyone started laughing at his illiteracy.

"No, c'mon, you're drunk Tyler."

"Come ooooon Jooosh! Just loosen upp!" Tyler encouraged him, handing him a shot. Josh took the shot and set it down on the counter, pulling Tyler to his feet and guiding him towards the door. Tyler stumbled and couldn't walk at all in his drunk state. Josh sighed, picking up Tyler bridal style.

"Woah! Joshy, you're super strong! Are you my knight in shining armor?" Tyler giggled in Josh's arms. 

"Thanks Gabe." Josh said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"You're welcome Joshy!" Gabe blew him a kiss as he said this, and everyone cracked up again.

Josh sighed again, finally walking out and to Tyler's door, struggling to open the door because he had a Tyler in his arms, but eventually getting it open and walking in. He made his way through Tyler's apartment and finally made it to the bedroom, setting Tyler down gently but having him sit up.

Suddenly Tyler grabbed Josh by the wrist and pulled him down to the bed next to him, sprawling himself across Josh. 

"Tyler? What are you doi-" Josh was silenced by Tyler's lips, pushing hard and insistent against his. Josh kissed back eagerly, rolling over so he was on top of Tyler before stopping himself. Tyler whimpered as Josh pulled back.

"Tyler no, stop. You're drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"But I want you."

"No, Tyler. If you still want me when you're sober than okay, but not when you're drunk. Goodnight Tyler." Josh gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. Tyler heard his apartment door open then close before passing out.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tyler woke with a terrible headache, groaning into his pillow as the pounding in his head increased. When the throbbing dulled a little bit, he stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen. Grabbing Tylenol and turning on the coffee machine, he tries to remember what happened last night.

He knows, obviously, that he got drunk out of his mind. But all he actually remembers from the night is a blur of people laughing, playing Truth or Dare, and Josh in his apartment. He can't remember any of the details.

He finishes up making his coffee, and takes small sips of the piping hot beverage. 

He nearly drops his mug of coffee when he remembers, _I kissed Josh_.

 _Oh no oh no oh no oh no_ is all that's going through Tyler's mind, and he tries to figure out how to fix this.

Apparently, to him, running over to Josh's apartment and knocking frantically on it is the best solution to him.

"Woah! I'm coming!" He hears Josh calls from inside the apartment. It's when the door swings open and Tyler sees Josh face that he realizes he had no idea what to say.

So he just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"We kissed." he says with wide eyes, still in shock that he did that.

"We did." Josh says, eyes wide too.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk." Tyler says, and sees a flash of.... disappointment in Josh's eyes?

"It's okay, we're still bros." Josh laughs, and Tyler smiles. That's right, bros. Completely platonic love here, guys. Seriously.

"Sick." Tyler says, and they stare at each other for a second, both longing for more than a friendship but both too scared of rejection to say anything.

"I'm just gonna-" Tyler starts.

"Oh! Uh, right. Bye, I guess." Josh says hesitantly.

"Yeah... bye." Tyler waves, turns around and walks back into his apartment, closing the door and sighing.

_It's going to be super hard hanging with Josh when I have feelings for him._

Little does Tyler know, Josh is thinking the same thing.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys haven't talked in like, weeks. They sometimes walk out of their apartment at the same time and say a polite hello, but other than that neither of the two have made any move to hand out with each other.

Tyler wants to hang out with Josh, but he feels like he's annoying Josh whenever he's even in his presence so, that's out of the question. If he really wanted to hang out, Tyler thinks, he'll be the one to ask.

And finally, he does.

"Hey so, I'm having Jenna and Debby over for a movie marathon tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Josh asks him when Tyler answers his door. Tyler immediately smiles and nods.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Tyler says, maybe a bit to enthusiastic and cringes at himself on the inside. 

Josh doesn't seem to notice though, so he's all good.

"Okay, just come to my apartment around 8:30." 

"Sick, I'll see you then." Tyler answers, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down further so they cover his hands.

"Alright, bye." Josh waves then walks back to his apartment, closing the door and Tyler does the same. 

 

Soon, it's already 8:00 and Tyler decides he should start getting ready. He starts the shower, making sure it's warm before jumping in and quickly grabbing shampoo to wash his hair. After doing so, he washed his body then quickly hopped out. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to go figure out what he was going to wear.

He decides on just a loose black shirt, black (comfortable) jeans, and a black hoodie because hey it's already late so why dress up? He slips on his converse and checks the time, 8:25. 

Josh won't mind if he heads over there a little early, right? Tyler hopes not.

Tyler grabs his phone and keys to his apartment before leaving, locking the door behind him and knocking on Josh's door. Josh opens the door quickly, and smiles at Tyler.

"Hey, you're early." He sees, and Tyler smiles and shrugs.

"I finished getting ready early so I decided to come a bit early, I hope that isn't a problem?"

 

"Oh no it's fine, come on in! Jenna and Debby haven't arrived yet, I was just making the popcorn." he says, stepping aside to let Tyler in. Tyler steps in, taking in his surroundings and seeing about 3 cats sprawled across the couch.

"Oh, dude, you have 3 cats?!" Tyler says excitedly.

"I actually have 4 but Snuffy doesn't like to come out from under the bed most of the time." Tyler snorted.

"You named your cat Snuffy?" 

"Hey! Don't say that, she could hear and it could hurt her feelings."

"Oh man, this is great. I never pegged you as someone who would have 4 cats."

"Then what did you peg me as?" Josh asks, now sitting down on the couch. Two of the cats immediately get up, walk over to him, and lay down on him. One of his lap and the other on his chest.

"I don't know man, kinda someone who owns a lot of spiders. That was how we first met, after all." Tyler laughs as he says this.

"That's true, but spiders aren't exactly my favorite animal. Don't get me wrong, they're super cool, just not my favorite. That's why I only have Debby." he explains, and Tyler nods.

"I should probably go check on the popcorn, make yourself comfortable, okay?"

"Sure." They both grin at each other for a second before Josh gently pushes the cats off him then makes his way towards the kitchen. Tyler sits down on the couch, the cats, being abandoned by their owner and in search of warmth, make their way to Tyler and sit down on him. One is half-way on his shoulder half-way on the couch, another on his lap, and the last one on his chest. 

A knock sounds from the door and Josh walks out of the kitchen. "That must be Jenna and Debby." he mumbles but it's still loud enough for Tyler to hear.

He opens the door and his suspicions are confirmed when the blonde and purple haired girls walk into the apartment, each giving Josh a hug and greeting.

"You guys remember Tyler from the party right?" he asks, gesturing to Tyler.

They both start to giggle. "How could we forget? He left quite the first impression." Tyler felt himself blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah... I guess I did. I would get up to greet you both but I have like three cats on me so... " They both giggle again.

"Josh never even told me the names of these cats... he just told me that the one that never comes out from under the bed is named Snuffy."

"I still can't believe you actually named your cat that." Debby says, turning to Josh. He shrugs.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" Is how he defends himself with, then sighs.

"The one on your lap is named Maroon (imagine a Siamese with blue eyes), the one on your chest is named Tabs (imagine an orange tabby with green eyes), and the one that's one your shoulder is named Eggy (Egyptian Mau with green eyes as well)."

"So... let me get this straight. You named three of your cats Maroon, Eggy, and Tabs, then just decided to name one Snuffy?" Tyler laughs, and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going to get the popcorn and Snuffy."

"Don't get cat fur in the popcorn!" Jenna calls to him as he walks away.

"So Tyler... " Debby starts.

"Do you like Josh?" Jenna whispers, and Tyler looks at them both in shock. One second they're talking about cat names and then the next if he likes Josh? 

"We saw the way you clung to him at the party."

"And how you acted around him when you were drunk."

"Uh... well, I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight." Tyler says uneasily.

"That's hardly an excuse! Do you remember what you did when you were drunk with him and alone?"

"I, uh... tried to kiss him." Tyler admits.

"So you do like him!" Jenna says triumphantly.

"Well, uhm, I guess but he doesn't like me back so... "

"That's not true! The man hasn't shut up about you since the party." She says, and all three of them hear footsteps coming near.

"I'm back." Josh announces, holding two bowls of popcorn and a cat on his shoulder.

"So that's the legendary Snuffy." Tyler says, then laughs because the cat's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"Yep!" Josh says, popping the 'p'. The cat jumps down from Josh's shoulders and claims the spot on Tyler's other shoulder.

"Oh my god, I never knew cats loved me so much." Tyler says. Everyone laughs and Josh sets the popcorn bowls down on the coffee table in front of them, grabbing a movie disk and putting it into the DVD player.

"What movie are we watching?" Tyler asks.

"Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone." Jenna answers, and Tyler fist-bumps the air.

"Frick yes, I love the Harry Potter movies." he says, then settles back down because he might've agitated Snuffy and Eggy with his sudden arm movements.

"The books are better though." Josh says as he settles down next to Tyler, them taking up half the couch and Jenna and Debby taking up the other half.

"Psh, as if! Have you seen the special effects and the creativeness in the movies? It's amazing! The book may have more details and stuff like that but the movies did such a good job of actually bringing them to life." Debby argues.

"Sorry Josh, I've gotta agree with Debby here." Jenna says sympathetically.

"Well I agree with Josh." Tyler announces.

"Ha! We're even, two for the movies and two for the books."

"Shh, the movie's starting."

After that the rowdy group settles down, quieting only for Harry Potter. The entire movie Jenna and Debby are quoting their favorite scenes, and Tyler and Josh act out some wizard fights.

Soon the movie is over, and Josh gets up to put the second one is. Tyler only realizes how much he was relying on Josh for support when he falls over because Josh stood up.

"Woah!" Tyler says as he falls over on the couch, and Josh laughs. The cats all hop off of him and Eggy even hisses, which, wow, that hurt coming from her. Tyler thought they were starting to form a bond.

"Whatever." Tyler mumbles, sitting up. "You guys were making me all hot anyway." he says, and pulls of his hoodie.

"Woah, I didn't know you had tattoos." Josh says, and Tyler thinks back to every time they've ever met and yeah, each time Tyler was wearing a hoodie, covering his tattoos.

"Oh yeah, I've had them for about a year or two." Tyler says. "I have more on my chest but I'm not the kind to just go around taking my shirt off." he jokes.

Josh sits back and Tyler immediately leans back on him, enjoying the beginning of The Chamber of Secrets. Josh shifts closer, and Tyler hooks his legs over Josh's, resting them on his lap and laying against the arm of the couch. Tyler sighs in content and then sinks back into the movie trance.

Three movies later and Debby and Jenna announce they're going to be heading home, and both the boys stand up to say goodbye. When Tyler hugs Debby goodbye, she whispers something in his ear.

"You better make your move tonight or I'll kill you." It's meant to sound threatening but he knows she's not serious. About the make your move part, yes, but about the I'll kill you part, no.

When the girls leave, the boys are left to finish the movies alone.

They go back to their original position of sitting with Tyler resting his legs on Josh's lap and laying down, but after ten minutes or so Tyler shifts so he is sitting next to Josh but leaning on him.

Throughout the course of the sixth movie, they have moved so Tyler is practically resting his head on Josh's chest, and Josh is laying against the arm of the couch.

Debby's words are ringing through Tyler's mind the entire time.

"You better make your move tonight or I'll kill you."

"Hey Josh?'' Tyler breaks the silence with.

"Yeah Tyle-?" He was cut off by Tyler's lips.

This time, Josh pulled back immediately, and absentmindedly ran his thumb over Tyler's bottom lip. "Are you sure you want this, Tyler?"

"Yes, Josh. Please. I've wanted you since the night of the party." he begs.

Josh kisses him with more force than Tyler kissed him with, but Tyler kisses back with just as much force. Tyler moves, without disconnecting their lips, and straddles Josh. Josh groans as Tyler begins to grind his hips down against his own, and he goes from half-hard to completely hard so fast it makes his head spin.

Josh pushes Tyler back against the other arm of the couch, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Tyler jeans and pulling them down. One of Josh's hands moves to Tyler's boxers, playing with the band of them for a moment before Tyler's hips jerk forward and he whimpers.

"Josh please." he says, and Josh smirks, spitting on his hand and finally putting his hand down Tyler's boxers, wrapping his hand around Tyler's member and giving an experimental jerk, grinning when it gets a moan out of Tyler.

He quickens his hand, and Tyler's hips buck up against the friction. "Josh, please... faster. I'm close."Tyler choked out.

A few strokes later Tyler comes all over Josh's and in his boxers. Tyler feels himself get picked up, then placed in a soft bed.

"Go to sleep, Tyler." he hears Josh murmur in his ear, and he does. Right before he is taken by sleep he feels Josh slip in the bed next to him, pulling Tyler close and wrapping his arms around his waist, with a chaste kiss placed on his forehead.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tyler wakes up to the smell of coffee and an unpleasant stickiness in his boxers. He sits up in bed, throwing the blankets off and walking to the kitchen to see Josh cooking some pancakes.

He hasn't noticed Tyler yet, so Tyler sneaks up behind him and snakes his arms around his waist. Josh jumps at first, but then realizes who it is and leans into the touch.

"Morning." Tyler mumbles against Josh's shoulder blade.

"Good morning. Want some pancakes?" Josh asks.

"Yeah but uh, do you think I could take a shower first?" Tyler asks, and Josh smirks as he realizes what he means.

"Yeah, sure. You can borrow some of my clothes too." 

"Thank you, you're the best." Tyler says, giving Josh a peck on the lips before returning to the bedroom to grab some clothes and a towel then making his way towards the shower.

He's stripped and gotten the water to the perfect temperature when he realizes it. He quickly grabs the towel and wraps it around his waist before running out of the bathroom.

"Josh! Josh! Josh!" He calls, and Josh comes running from the kitchen.

"What? What happened?!" Josh asks, bewildered.

"There's a spider in the shower."

 


End file.
